


On What Wings Dare (She) Aspire

by cyber_inkblot



Series: Thy Fearful Symmetry [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, In Which Nagisa's Mother Worries And Forgets</p>
            </blockquote>





	On What Wings Dare (She) Aspire

He should have been a girl, she thinks.

For she knows all too well what will happen, has seen it coming ever since-

\- she was handed a /too-still/ bundle just emerged from between her legs-

-his father would have known what to do, a mother should only soothe and calm-

(If we even have a right to call ourselves parents to /it/ him)

Girls are calm and sweet and gentle, just what she needs.

/How else can she control him/

For she can never forget how just before the umbilical cord was cut-

-That feeling

the bLoOdLuSt

He should have been born a girl. She has tried her best to change that.

(It hasn't worked)

Oh how much sharper than a serpent's tooth is a thankless child.

She sleeps and awakes to a decimated moon. Her child (hah) is forgotten in the chaos of establishing peace.

She remembers too late.

~~[the beginning]~~


End file.
